dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Uldred
} |name = Uldred |image = Uldred.png |px = 270px |title = Senior Mage |class = Mage |gender = Male |race = Human |quests = After the Joining The Broken Circle |voice = Barry Dennen |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II (mentioned) }} Uldred is an ambitious senior mage of the Circle. He is a noted and very vocal Libertarian, and unpopular amongst some senior mages, even though First Enchanter Irving admires his ability to root out blood mages. Involvement Uldred is first seen at the council of war taking place before the Battle of Ostagar. He contends that lighting the beacon at the Tower of Ishal is unnecessary and that the Circle of Magi can contribute instead of the Grey Wardens. His opinions are dismissed by a Revered Mother standing next to him. Solo strategy Uldred is a somewhat difficult opponent to battle alone as he is a formidable melee fighter and possesses some nasty spells. Crushing Prison is the biggest danger. He also has some special fire and frost spells to damage the Warden directly. He will frequently use Anti-Magic Burst and Mana Drain spells. The key to victory is to stay close to him because he will not be casting damaging spells then, only Anti-Magic Burst and Mana Drain. He will use Massive Attack, but in general he runs back on you right after using it. If you take a few steps back yourself, however, he will start casting. Take care of his lesser abominations first, and be ready to use Litany of Adralla whenever he tries to turn another mage. Each new abomination he summons will be stronger then the initial ones, so it is best to prevent them completely. Fortunately his spell that turns mages takes quite some time to be finished, and leaves him paralyzed. It can be interrupted anytime in that period. You can use this to your advantage and attack him a few times before using the Litany. If playing Arcane Warrior, enter the Harrowing chamber with all your sustained spells turned off and ready to cast. He will use Anti-Magic Burst and turn them off anyway. You will have to re-cast them every time he uses it. This can get very dangerous at times. Make sure to re-cast Rock Armor right after it's been disabled, as it has very short cooldown and it will offer some protection while you cast Combat Magic and Haste. }} Quotes * "Resistance! Everywhere I go, resistance!" * "A mage is but a larval form of something even greater! Your Chantry vilifies us, calls us abominations when we have truly reached our full potential!" * Uldred: "You are a thorn in my side, and I must remove you before you fester!" * Warden: "Did you have to use such a disgusting analogy?" * Uldred: "No! But it served to bring the point across..." Bugs * After killing the Uldred abomination and getting the Templar's promise to aid in battle against the Blight, return immediately to the Harrowing room at the top of the tower. The Uldred abomination may appear again (without minions) in the PS3/Xbox 360 version. It appears that he can be killed an indefinate number of times for an indefinate amount of experience. Also, items left over from the original encounter will remain to be looted from his dead body each return until taken. * (1.02) Uldred respawns each time the Warden enters the Harrowing Chamber, but doesn't carry any items, only experience can be gained. See also Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Magi Category:Circle of Magi members Category:Deceased Category:Abominations Category:Blood mages